NATASHA ARLOVSKATA-aka 2P Belarus-: User Guide and Manual
by SmileRen
Summary: CONGRATULATIONS! You've successfully purchased you're very own NATASHA ARLOVSKATA unit! To ensure you don't accidentally trigger a mental or emotional breakdown due to unintentional mistreatment towards your Unit, we have provided you with this manual.


**SmileRen: **This was honestly random. I just wanted to give the manual thing a try.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**-009-990-009-990-**

**NATASHA ARLOVSKATA-aka 2P Belarus-: User Guide and Manual**

**CONGRATULATIONS!** You've successfully purchased you're very own NATASHA ARLOVSKATA unit! To ensure you don't accidentally trigger a mental or emotional breakdown due to unintentional mistreatment towards your Unit, we have provided you with this manual.

Name: Natasha Arlovskata -Will also respond to: "Belarus", "Petunia", "Wrench" and "Useless Sister" (the last two are **NOT** recommended as they will merely make your NATASHA ARLOVSKATA break down in hysterical tears and frequent apologies)

Age: 20

Place of Manufacture: SmileRen Corporations, Belarus Branch

Height: 5' 7

Weight: N/A

**You're NATASHA ARLOVSKATA unit comes with the following accessories:**

Two (2) standard dresses-one blue and one pink-

Two (2) hair ribbons-one blue and one pink-

Three (3) night gowns-one white, one blue and one pink-

One (1) Pair of beige sandals.

One (1) window pot plant rack.

Four (4) small plant pots.

Three (3) packets of Petunia seeds.

One (1) small vial of blood.

**Programming:**

Your NATASHA ARLOVSKATA is equipped with the following trait:

Professional housewife or keeper: You're NATASHA ARLOVSKATA unit loves to clean and cook and she's very good at what she does. She'll be more than happy to clean your household, just don't take advantage of the girl, pull your weight around the house.

**Removal of your NATASHA ARLOVSKATA from Packaging:**

NATASHA ARLOVSKATA is the kindest, most peaceful unit of all of our Player 2 (2P) Units (seriously!), however, standard policies and with the Safety Department breathing down our necks, our programming staff have been forced to take extreme safety measures. Therefore, we have installed several steps that you'll need to follow in order to wake your Unit up peacefully.

Step 1: Remove your NATASHA ARLOVSKATA Unit from the wooded box, and set her down gently onto a comfortable surface.

Step 2: Now, four (possibly more) weeks before your Unit was delivered, you should have received a referral letter asking you to go to the local hospital asking you to show the staff the slip of paper that was attached to the envelope and to donate one pints over the four weeks. Since it was government issued order, you would have had no choice but to do it. (In case you haven't realized it yet, the vial of blood the Unit came with, it's your blood)

Step 3: Administer the blood via kiss. (This is not a joke and we are not kidding, you need to tip the blood into your mouth and administer it to your Unit through lip-lock. The blood and saliva will be processed by the Unit, confirming you as the owner right down to your biological DNA structure and it will also activate security procedures that will prevent you from being ruthlessly tortured or slaughtered by our more volatile Units)

**Reprogramming:**

After successfully waking up your Unit, your may reprogram her to any of the following settings:

_Gentle (default)_

_Passive (default)_

_Kind (default)_

_Timid (default)_

_Depressed (Locked)_

_Hysterical (Locked)_

NATASHA ARLOVSKATA has four default modes which are _Gentle, Passive, Kind and Timid_. These compose her primary personality so we don't recommend attempting to remove them as we have no idea what could happen.

She has only two Locked modes _Depressed and Hysterical_ which are locked for very good reasons. Mostly because forcing her into one mode will very likely result in setting off the second locked mode. If by some chance you were cruel enough to spark either or both modes, the method to removing her from this state, is you **MUST** be soothing and gentle towards her. You should start by gently setting her down and give her a mug of warm milk and honey. She will usually come out of these modes on her own within an hour as long as your extremely careful towards her emotional state.

**Relationships with other Units:**

ALEXANDER BRAGINSKY: Unlike her Player One (1P) counterpart, NATASHA ARLOVSKATA does not possess any obsessive or incestuous feelings towards this Unit. Her feelings are passive and she sees him only as an older brother whom she loves dearly.

**Cleaning:**

Your NATASHA ARLOVSKATA is fully capable of cleaning herself and prefers to bathe alone. If your female then she will accept an offer to wash her hair or back -although rather hesitantly-

**Feeding:**

NATASHA ARLOVSKATA is a wonderful cook and enjoys making meals for others.

**Rest:**

Your Unit has an internal clock that's set to be in bed by 10:30 pm and to be awake by 6:30 am. If your female don't be surprised to wake up with your Unit curled up beside you. Its not uncommon for you're NATASHA ARLOVSKATA Unit to have nightmares or to get scared during a thunder storm.

**-We've never actually received any questions regarding the NATASHA ARLOVSKATA Unit so, sorry for the lack of questions-**

Trouble Shooting:

Problem: You opened the Box and instead of a peacefully sleeping NATASHA ARLOVSKATA, you found a scowling Unit in a purple dress and bow.

Solution: Oh dear, you've received the NATALIA ALFROSKAYA Unit by a mistake on our part. If you feel you cannot handle this Unit, call Customer Services and we will retrieve her before she can do permanent harm. The Unit you ordered should arrive a day after .

**End Notes:**

With enough love and care, NATASHA ARLOVSKATA will be a lovely lifelong companion.

**-990-009-990-009-**

**SmileRen:** What did you think? Please review!


End file.
